A whole new light in Konaha
by Demonic Angel DA
Summary: the world is different, kakashi owns an orphnage, hinata isnt ass shy, sasuke desont care about itachi, Naruto isnt as annoying and kakashi is more emotional than normal. On stand by until further notice.


Naruto began focussing his chakra.

"Focus chakra to your feet" he recited to himself as I watched. I had been training Naruto for a few days now. He was lagging behind in terms of training and was currently the worst in the academy. Which annoyed him to no end because Sasuke was his rival and currently the best in the academy, but only because Kai wasn't allowed due to his not being a leaf village child.

"And run!" he cried running towards the tree; he leaped and started on the tree's still standing trunk. He got halfway before he lost his concentration and slipped, he started falling head first. I leaped up and caught him before he was even halfway to the ground and set him down again.

"How did I do Kakashi sensei?" he asked looking up at the tree

The mark he left was only an inch higher than usual.

"You're not improving fast enough, Naruto" I declared

His smile disappeared and He shot up from his sitting position and starting waving his fist at me angrily.

"Hey! I'm trying my best yah know! I'm going to be hokage one day!" he cried angrily

I thought to myself for a moment.

"Why do you want become hokage Naruto?" I asked

"I'm going to protect this village and all my friends! Believe it!" he cried back

"Well you've certainly changed; I thought you wanted to become hokage to earn respect?" I asked

"That was before I met Sasuke…I know what happened to his clan. I want to stop people like Itachi from doing things like that to people like Sasuke. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves and fight those who would take advantage of them." He looked up at me with a hint of pure resolve gleaming in his eyes.

"I will be hokage one day" He stated.

"At this rate you'll be lucky if you're still a genin in a year let alone by tomorrow. Try again" I replied nodding at the tree. I took my book out from the special satchel Hinata had made for me but was only half reading it as Naruto leaped at the tree again. He hit it full speed and started running. He had the Kunai in hand ready to stab when he reached his highest. He kept running, faster and faster, not losing concentration at all. Then suddenly he disappeared into the green of the leaves. I put the book away and leaped to a better view to see where he got to. It was the top of the tree. I smiled as I leaped back down.

_Naruto has gotten stronger since making friends with Sasuke and Kai is always helping him with his Jutsu's. He's even stopped using that silly 'sexy Jutsu', except on occasion. Hinata has certainly made a strong friend out of Naruto and his bond to the group is almost like that of family. He has you to thank for that one though, I did raise him all his life. _

Kai appeared holding up Sasuke as he limped over. Kai's wearing his usual of a one shouldered black top with satchels for equipment and cargo trousers with the same. The symbol he and Sasuke had made together stood out in white and silver on his chest. A kunai Knife in a circle, he wears it with pride too. Sasuke's in his usual black Uchiha training gear, getting a bit small for him now.

"He slipped while training nearly made it to the top as well" Kai said setting Sasuke down

"How's Naruto doing?" Sasuke asked. Theatrically a Kunai landed in between his feet forcing him to look up at Naruto.

"Up here _loser_" he cried down at us.

"Kai did you make It to the top?" I asked. He nodded grimacing and looked at Sasuke

"Fine I'll cook dinner then!" Sasuke cried "I would have made it if I hadn't twisted my ankle.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital to get it looked at, I need to give a report to the elders about the orphanage anyway."

"They won't shut us down will they?" Naruto asked landing.

"The Hokage won't let them, were under his direct protection. As long as we have that they have no power." I replied picking Sasuke up.

"Oh and Naruto? If you don't clean up your room you'll have washing and cooking for a month." I said jumping away. I could hear his outrage behind me.

I walked up the last of the stairs and to the entrance of the meeting room where the Hokage was waiting for me.

"Welcome Kakashi, how are things with the youngsters?" Sarutobe asked me.

"They've all made great progress on chakra concentration, and Hinata is working on water walking, honourable Hokage." I replied

"Excellent I'm sure everything will go fine today, just for the sake of the elders pretend we know nothing about the orphanage except its draw on funding." he noted as we walked in. I waited until he had taken his place among the elders and removed his hat, lighting another one of his tobacco pipes.

"Well then Kakashi, I think we'll start with a short back-story and evaluation of your dependants" he stated

"I'd prefer if you called them my family lord Hokage" I replied

"This is nonsense! The place should be closed!" cried the female elder. The hokage shot her a look and she quickly stopped ranting. Then he nodded a 'continue' at me.

"Our most promising family member is Kai." I started

"What is his last name?" the male elder asked looking at records.

"We're not sure. His family was murdered long ago by rouge ninja but he survived. We don't know his last name. He has an amazing adaptivness for almost all ninjutsu, absorbing techniques very quickly. He also has a great natural talent in taijutsu and he's not bad at Genjutsu. He's recently mastered chakra concentration and, despite being denied access to the academy, has the potential to become a great Ninja."

"Where was his family found?" Sarutobe asked.

"In a village a couple of kilometres from Tensatu, on our border with the land of Waves" I replied

"Why was he denied access to the academy?" The female elder asked

"He's not from konaha and his family shared blood with a ninja from the village hidden in the mist"

"Which ninja?" Sarutobe asked

"I'm not sure exactly, I was hoping you could help me with that honourable hokage." I stated

"I'll make enquires later" he promised

"Following Kai is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Of the great Uchiha clan?" the male elder asked. I nodded a yes.

"He's the last remaining child of the clan; a teacher from the academy was ensuring that Sasuke got home safe when he discovered the massacre. He and Sasuke went to the police, who in turn contacted the ANBU who -with your help hokage- dealt with Itachi Uchiha. Since then he's grown strong, fast, intent on restoring his clans name and numbers. He's currently the best 'official' ninja child in the village."

"He's intent on restoring their numbers?" the male elder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not entirely sure how…if that's what your asking?" I replied

"And what of Hinata Hyuga? I'm aware of her story regarding the Hyuga clan's side of it" Sarutobe asked

"Hinata was disowned by her clan because she did not agree with the way the clan treated the secondary household, she blatantly went against it. And in doing so with tradition in mind she was disowned by the family. However the family has since then lessened its grip on the secondary household due to points she raised and she has informed me she regrets nothing. She's very promising, last year the Hyuga clan were kind enough to present me with the information I needed to train her in gentle fist. Since then she's progressed rapidly in that particular Jutsu, she's also progressed well with her Byakugan. Seeing the potential I've had some of the medical ninja teach her some medical Jutsu. She's interested in helping with diagnoses and has often helped the hospital by diagnosing things you would normally have to perform surgery to find."

"Well a fine youth with the will of fire indeed" Sarutobe thought aloud.

"Last but not least is the biggest reason you can't shut us down" I stated waiting for the elders to open their mouths in protest.

"Naruto Uzamake." They stopped and their skin went white; the hokage smiled and took a satisfied puff of his pipe.

"Naruto -as you know- contains the Kyubi, the nine tailed fox. This has shown no signs of surfacing at all, but seems to be agitated when he's angry or upset. He has a lot of potential; I believe that with the correct training he could become Hokage."

"Well I think it's safe to say that the funding is well spent then. I believe you are receiving five hundred Ryou per child as well as one thousand ryou a month for yourself and general maintenance of the building?" Sarutobe asked taking advantage of the elders shock

"Well I think that increasing this to one thousand ryou a month for the children, one for you and two thousand for maintenance will cover everything" he stated signing a document declaring it. I couldn't help but be shocked, we'd scraped by on what we had so far and that was fine by all of us but a doubling in pay would mean a huge increase on the state of life in the orphanage. I'd been boosting the funds we had by missions I'd done, but now I could spend more on the children.

"Also I'm recommending that Kai is evaluated and placed among the students at the academy first thing tomorrow for placement in a squad" he stated handing over both documents.

"I agree" chorused both elders.  
"Thank you hokage, great elders. The children will be very happy,"


End file.
